Le Destin des Aventuriers
by Gawa
Summary: Suite à la série Aventures, ne comprends pas (trop) la Saison 4. Un barde chante une comptine, quoi de plus normal ? Excepté que la-dite comptine narre des evenements, ma foi, perdus, impliquants des personnages bien connus et d'autres... Le début d'une épopée
1. Prologue Chapitre 1

**Le Destin des Aventuriers**

 **Et bien bonjour à tous dans ma première fanfiction baptisée sobrement _Le Destin des Aventuriers_ , dans laquelle je vais vous livrer une suite aux aventures de nos cinq compères favoris. Je pense faire ceci dans des chapitres assez courts, c'est pourquoi je vais vous donner à la fois le Prologue et le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui :) Bien sur n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos retours et vos conseils pour m'améliorer dans ce nouveau domaine, Bonne lecture ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: L'univers utilisé dans ce récit appartient exclusivement à Mahyar Shakeri, les personnages de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Théo De Silverberg et Aldo Azur appartiennent respectivement à Bob Lennon, Krayn, Sebastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas et Bruce Bénamran. De plus, cette fiction ne prend pas (trop) en compte la saison 4 d'Aventures.**

 **Prologue**

L'aube se levait sur les plaines verdoyantes du Cratère et, à quelques lieues au sud de la Forêt D'Émeraude, sur la ville de Mirage.

Là, dans un petit bar de quartier sobrement nommé _Dans les Bras du Titan_ , un ménestrel quelque peu habitué à passer ses nuits dans ce lieu, jouait comme à son habitude des balades de contrées et d'époques éloignés, narrant tantôt les exploits de rois tout puissants, tantôt les mésaventure d'un célèbre héro de conte pour enfant. Les habitués écoutaient toujours ces récits avec le même émerveillement et les nouveaux s'extasiaient devant ces récits perdus d'une histoire, beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue.

Il était cependant parmi l'immensité du répertoire du ménestrel Aldo Azur un thème, ou plutôt quatre, qui revenaient plus régulièrement que les autres. Ces thèmes étaient nommés Théo De Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

«Mes amis, entonnait le ménestrel de sa voix cristalline après avoir conté la folle histoire d'un homme bien trop naïf pour son propre bien. Voici la balade qui accompagnera la fin de cette soirée en votre compagnie. Cette composition, nommée _Le Destin Des Aventuriers_ , la voici, mais avant tout laissez moi poser le contexte de notre histoire:

Il était une fois quatre amis, leur amitié était la plus pur et la plus forte qu'il est possible de voir, malgré le fait qu'ils provenaient tous de milieux fort différents, en effet l'un était chargé d'une mission divine, l'autre était une hérésie, le troisième une création mécanique et le dernier imbu de pouvoirs antiques. Ensembles ils parcouraient le Cratère dans le but de prouver aux autres et à eux même qu'il était possible d'accomplir l'impossible en s'unissant. On dit même qu'ils auraient vaincu le Titan mythique qui donna son nom à cette taverne.

Notre histoire débute vingt années plus tard avec l'apparition d'une certaine personne...»

 **Chapitre 1**

20 ans après la défaite du démon de lumière qu'était Enoch et la répression du Titan qui allait octroyer des pouvoirs surhumains à chaque etres du Cratère, les aventuriers avait pris la décision de s'éloigner du chemin de l'aventure et de réaliser le rêve de Bob, ouvrir une auberge, ils le firent après avoir oeuvré à leur manière au rétablissement de la paix suite à l'Age de Fer.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la-dite auberge après quelques dernières aventures et y menèrent une vie plutôt paisible et plaisante, sauf pour Théo qui continuait d'être grincheux même si ils s'étaient installés depuis quelques mois déjà. Bob, quand à lui, était plus heureux que jamais d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit chaud et convivial tout proches de la ville qu'il allait visiter souvent d'ailleurs, en bon citadin. De plus il avait emménagé dans le sous-sol une sorte de laboratoire de pyromancien qui servait aussi de salle de méditation afin de continuer ses expériences tout en apprenant à maîtriser de mieux en mieux son démon intérieur.

De tous les aventuriers, le plus investit dans la vie de l'auberge était très certainement Grunlek, il était d'ailleurs perçu par beaucoups comme le patron de l'auberge, quoi de plus normal pour un nain un sympathique et ouvert comme lui ? Il veillait donc au bon fonctionnement de leur entreprise lorsque ses compagnons partaient faire des courses ou s'éclipsaient tout simplement comme le faisait souvent Shin, pour renforcer son lien avec la nature qu'il disait, même si chacun savait que c'était surtout une bonne excuse pour fuir les corvées ou courir la gueuse pour faire un énième enfant qu'il abandonnera par la suite.

En bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le microcosme des compagnons jusqu'à un jour d'Octobre, alors qu'ils allaient fermer l'auberge, vide, où ils entendirent de l'agitation dehors puis un toquement assez vif suivi enfin d'un cri

"- Bordel c'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée mais j'y vais !" dit Théo,

Toujours aux aguets grâces à ses réflexes militaires, en se jettant vers la porte suivit de près de Grunlek, ils ouvrirent donc la porte et ce qu'ils virent leur fit froid dans le dos: Une femme portant une sorte de paquet entre les bras qui tentait d'échapper à un groupe de cinq hommes d'une carrure presque équivalente à celle de Théo mais n'ayant visiblement pas la moitié de son expérience martiale.

Aucune parole ne fut échangé ni entre les deux aventuriers ni avec leurs opposants ni même avec la femme, le paladin se contenta de contrer un coups de dague destiné à percer le flanc droit de la femme.

Bien que ne portant pas son armure ou son célèbre bouclier, il défit facilement les assaillant, parant avec facilité leurs coups et enchaînant sur des contres mortels, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour la femme, il s'en sortit sans la moindre égratignure.

Ils ramenèrent donc l'étrangère dans la taverne où ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise mais à peine fut-elle assise et l'adrénaline retombée qu'elle s'écroula dans un dernier mouvement arrière afin de ne pas tomber sur le "paquet".

Et d'ailleurs ce paquet quel était-il ? Les aventuriers le découvrirent avec grand étonnement car il s'agissait d'un bébé, une fille avec de grands yeux bleus et un duvet blond

"- On dirait presque un elfe, fit remarquer Bob

\- Je crois que t'est un devin, dit Shin en pointant les oreilles légèrement

pointus du nourrisson

\- T'est sérieux ? Attend non, les elfes ont des oreilles beaucoups plus

fines et allongées, à mon avis c'est plutôt un demi-elfe ou un truc du

style"

A ces mots l'étincelle inquisitrice brilla très légèrement dans les yeux de Théo avant que son détecteur à hérésie intégré ne lui rappele que, non, les elfes ne sont pas hérétiques, c'est donc légèrement déçu qu'il dit

"- Bon, il s'en sort Grunlek avec la mère ?

\- Hey, on en sait rien si c'est la mère ou pas, dit Shin

\- Franchement je vois mal pourquoi elle se serait fait chier à protéger

une môme contre cinq type si c'était pas sa mère.

\- Euh … Oui bien sur, AH AH, c'était pour vous tester !"

Cette tentative pitoyable de rattrapage de la part de Shin finit de détendre l'atmosphère par un rire collectif, ambiance qui se re-tendit quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Grunlek revint vers eux avec une funeste nouvelle, la mère était morte quelque minute après l'évanouissement, le nain ajouta que selon lui les dagues des assaillants étaient empoisonnées et qu'une entaille bénigne sur le bras droit avait suffit à mettre fin à ses jours.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et on est reparti pour le second chapitre du _Destin des Aventuriers_ , pour continuer l'intrigue du chapitre précédent ! Même chose que sur le dernier chapitre ; N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires quel qu'ils soient afin de faire progresser cette première fanfiction sur tout les niveaux ^^ Merci a vous qui suivez l'aventure ainsi qu'a la FanBase D'Aventure, que je suis depuis si longtemps, pour avoir posté ce texte, sur ce trêve de tergiversation et histoire !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quelques jours passèrent avant que les aventuriers ne décident quelle directive prendre, ils avaient enterré la femme derrière l'auberge et, bien que ne connaissant pas son nom ni même d'où elle venait, ils lui rendirent tous un hommage funèbre. Maintenant résidait le problème de l'enfant, qu'en faire ?

"- On pourrait le confier à une famille désirant un enfant, proposa Shin sans grande conviction

\- Ouais t'a raison confier un elfe …

\- Demi-elfe, rectifia BOB

\- Bon, demi-elfe a une famille humaine de péons qui ne connaissent rien aux elfes dans une ville qui c'est faite pillée et détruite i peine quelques années et dont les nouvelles génération ont toujours eu peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, faisons comme ca, tourna en ironie Théo.

\- Un grand silence d'étonnement suivit cette réflexion jusqu'à ce que Grunlek intervienne

\- Tu m'impressionne Théo mais du coup, on fait quoi ?

\- On la garde.

\- QUOI ! répondirent les autres en coeur

\- Mais t'es malade Bob, il doit avoir un père, une famille, on peut pas le garder !

\- Parce que toi t'en a quelque chose à foutre de tes gosses si ce n'est la façon de les abandonner ? En plus on sait meme pas d'ou elle vient, impossible de retrouver sa famille

\- Elle ?

\- C'est une fille

\- Putain ca me rappelle quand on a trouvé cette druide !

\- Ah oui, celle que t'a buté ...

\- Comme la petite fille d'ailleurs

\- Elle est PAS morte !

\- En bref cette gosse c'est ta némésis Théo"

A cette derniere reflexion le paladin se renfrogna d'autant plus et il fallut près d'une heure au mage pour persuader ses compagnons que leur meilleur solution était encore de garder l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'un proche se manifeste, ce qui impliquait de, éventuellement, la garder à vie. Une heure de long discours et de débats stériles qui finit néanmoins par trouver sa résolution lorsque le poupon se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son petit corps. Naturellement, ce fut Grunlek qui prit la directive de la calmer.

Cette action mis fin aux débats et ils s'accordèrent pour la garder tout en cherchant activement des éventuelles personnes liées par le sang à la gamine, recherchent qui, n'en déplaise à Théo, ne furent pas couronnés de succès. Ainsi le temps passa et les aventuriers se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait lui donner un nom puisqu'il semblait qu'ils allaient la garder encore un certain temps.

C'est ainsi qu'en ultime pied de nez à Théo, Bob proposa le nom de Némésis, qui fut ( à son grand étonnement ) approuvé par Shin et Grunlek. Ainsi, un nouveau membre de leurs famille était né;

Némésis Titania


End file.
